


The moment our eyes meet

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Café, Dense Characters, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically just wholesome sunric content with some fun 00' shinanigens, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “You are cute and small, I’m cute and big there’s a difference,” Sunwoo answers, dropping his head back on the younger’s chest, effectively breaking the eye contact they were holding. “You talk like you’re so much taller than me,” Eric grumbles. Sunwoo laughs at his comment, it is rather funny to him. “Eric I literally tower over you.”Eric frowns. “No, you don’t.” He protests.---In other words, a very soft high school au where Sunric are dense best friends in love.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The moment our eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ~ thank u to rose, xixi and nesa for reading this over <3333333 i had so much fun writing this its probably the softest thing I've ever written and i love it so much please enjoy <33
> 
> -sonja

Maybe it was because they were always around each other, or maybe it was because Sunwoo was his first friend when he moved back to Korea. Either way, there was just something, something about Sunwoo that Eric couldn’t get enough of. In a friendly way of course. Definitely, yeah. The two boys have been inseparable since the day they met five years ago. Countless hours spent rambling on about the most random of things and poking endless fun at each other. Playing video games for hours and staying up until the wee hours of the night talking to each other on the phone. 

Maybe that should’ve been hint number one that they were in love. All the time spent around each other, constantly hanging out after school at each other's places. There were very few times when the pair weren’t together. All of that brings us to now, to their homeroom class on the first day of senior year. “Look at you breaking uniform on the first day,” Eric says motioning to his loosened tie and unbuttoned shirt. “At least I look good.” Sunwoo quips back. “Yeah, you do,” Eric replies without giving it a second thought. 

“That was kinda gay, Eric,” Renjun says leaning back from his desk in front of the two best friends. “Talking like you weren’t at Jeno’s house every day this summer making out.” Eric snarkily replies with a scoff. “Yeah he’s my boyfriend, what about it?” Renjun asks, raising a brow. “Nothing nothing.”

Renjun rolls his eyes and leans back to his desk just as Hyunjin sits down beside him. “Just barely on time like usual,” Sunwoo says to the blonde that just arrived. “You know it,” Hyunjin says sending a wink Sunwoo’s way. Sunwoo rolls his eyes and goes to fix his uniform as their teacher walks in. Oh, what a year this’ll be. 

\---

“Come on.” Eric whines, pulling on Sunwoo’s hand. “Dude I have work.” Sunwoo pauses. “You know I’d much rather be hanging at your place but I also don’t wanna be broke. If you wanna see me so bad come bother me at work.” Sunwoo says. “How long is your shift?” Eric asks, still holding Sunwoo’s hand as they slowly start making their way out of the school building. “Five till closing.” 

“And how long will it take you to close?” He asks again. “I dunno? Maybe twenty minutes. I close with Chanhee hyung tonight, we work well together.” Sunwoo explains. “Okay then I’ll wait for you after your shift and I’ll walk you home,” Eric announces causing Sunwoo to chuckle and stop walking as they get outside the school. “Awww how sweet.” Sunwoo coos, pulling his hand away from Eric’s to pat him on the head. 

“I should get to work, come bother me if you want to,” Sunwoo says, sending a small wave to Eric. “You know I will.” The younger calls. A small sigh escapes Eric’s lips as he watches Sunwoo walk out the school gates. “Why so glum?” Felix asks, placing his arm around Eric’s shoulder. “I’m fine Lix, I dunno what you’re talking about,” Eric replies, turning his head to Felix. “Uh-huh, sure Ric.” 

Felix rolls his eyes as they begin walking off school property together. Felix and Eric live on the same street a few doors down from each other so most days they walk home together. (They’re never coordinated enough in the morning to walk to school together.) “So how are your grandparents?” Felix asks. “Bro you were literally at my house last week.” Eric points out. “Okay and?” Felix snaps back, raising his eyebrows as he does so. “They’re fine Felix.” 

“Good good.” He pauses. “Do you think we can all come over this weekend?” Eric rolls his eyes. “You only love me for my house.” He dramatically says while Felix laughs. “ _ No~.  _ You just have the nicest house.” Felix explains earning a scoff from Eric as they reach a stoplight. “Felix our houses are literally the exact same.” Eric deadpans, rolling his eyes. “I know.” Felix singsongs. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Eric says. “I also know that.” Felix replies. The light changes and the pair begin crossing the street. “So is that a yes or a no?” Felix asks only to receive a sigh from Eric. “Yeah whatever why not.” He pauses. “As long as Sunwoo isn’t working.” Eric finishes. “You whipped ass.” Felix snickers.

\---

The soft sound of the bell jingling as Eric opened the door rings throughout the cafe upon his arrival. “Oh look if it isn't my favourite nuisance,” Sunwoo says from behind the counter as he watches Eric walk up. “You know you love me.” Eric teasingly says, scrunching his nose. “Yeah whatever you asshat.” Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “Be nice to the customers Sunwoo,” Chanhee warns from a few feet away.

“It’s just Eric he doesn’t count,” Sunwoo replies while typing in Eric’s order before the younger even says anything else. “Mmhm and he’s still a customer so stop being an ass,” Chanhee says, lightly smacking the backside of Sunwoo’s head. A pout forms on Sunwoo's face making Eric’s eyes soften. “Just think Woo, only three and a half hours to close,” Eric says, slipping him the cash for his order. 

“You’re really gonna sit around here for the next three and a half hours?” Sunwoo asks. “Do you take me for a liar Woo?” Eric playfully asks leaning up against the counter. “Plus I’m gonna do the stupid calc homework Mr. Lee assigned. Asshole assigning work on the first day.” Eric mumbled that last part. 

Sunwoo lets a small laugh fall from his lips as he passes over the drink Chanhee had just finished for Eric. “Thank you, Woo.” He singsongs, heading for the same table in the corner he usually sits at. He places down his coffee on the table and his bag on the floor before pulling out his calculus textbook and a notepad. 

And so Eric works away for the next three and a half some odd hours. Every so often he peers out the window and occasionally he looks over at Sunwoo working away behind the counter. Little does Eric know Sunwoo gets scolded a lot by Chanhee for staring off at Eric when he’s supposed to be working.

\---

“Get home safe you two,” Chanhee says, waving to the two boys as he gets into Changmin’s car. “I’ll walk you home.” They say in unison. “Nope, I’m walking you. That’s why I’m here end of story.” Eric firmly says, grabbing hold of Sunwoo’s hand and pulling him in the direction of his apartment. Sunwoo lives in an apartment with his parents and younger sister. It’s not far from Eric’s place. “You know I can walk home by myself right?” Sunwoo points out.

Eric gives a shy smile to the sidewalk hoping Sunwoo doesn’t catch it. “I know, I know,” Eric replies looking down at his and Sunwoo’s hands, still held together. “But I like walking you home.” Eric mumbles. Sunwoo looks over at the shorter male. He lets out a soft chuckle and moves his gaze back ahead of him. “I like walking home with you dumbass.” Sunwoo casually says as they approach his complex. 

The younger looks up at him for a moment with a childish smile. Sunwoo locks eyes with him for a moment and laughs, making Eric’s smile drop. “You ass,” Eric mutters, reaching for the door to Sunwoo’s building. “You don’t need to walk me all the way up,” Sunwoo says, stopping in the lobby. He turns to face Eric and lets go of the younger’s hand. “See you at school t’morrow Eric,” Sunwoo says reaching out to pat Eric’s head. 

“Don’t die on the way up,” Eric says as Sunwoo walks away. “Don’t get run over on the way home,” Sunwoo replies in a semi-serious tone. “I’ll try my best not to,” Eric replies watching Sunwoo step into the elevator. The younger sighs and turns to the door. Time to make his way home in the dark.

\---

When Saturday arrives there’s a knock at Eric’s front door around eleven. Not that he wasn’t expecting it though. He heads for the door but by the time he gets there his grandma has already opened the door and let Sunwoo in. “How’s my favourite grandson?” Eric’s grandma asks as Sunwoo gives her a gentle hug. “Hello? I’m your real grandson.” Eric says pointing to himself with a frown.

Sunwoo sticks his tongue out at him. “And I see you every day.” His grandmother replies. Eric pouts as Sunwoo walks over to him. “I’m doing great,” Sunwoo says to Eric’s grandma. “That’s good. We’re going out this afternoon so don’t burn the house down.” She says, patting their shoulders before heading into the kitchen. “My room?” Eric asks, gesturing upstairs. “Yeah before the other loud asses get here.” 

They laugh and head up the stairs to Eric’s bedroom. At twelve the rest of their friends would be arriving, but until then, it’s just the two of them. Alone. 

Sunwoo flops down on Eric’s bed. “When did you put the stars up?” Sunwoo asks, pointing to the glow in the dark stars that are scattered across Eric’s ceiling. “Oh my amazon package arrived yesterday so that’s when I put them up after school,” Eric explains, plopping himself down on the bed beside Sunwoo. “They’re cute and small just like you.” Sunwoo casually says, still looking up at the ceiling and definitely not noticing the growing rouge on Eric’s cheeks. 

“I’m not  _ that _ small you know,” Eric says, stressing the third word while Sunwoo turns to look at him. “Yeah but you’re still shorter than me.” Sunwoo sweetly replies, earning a light punch to the stomach from Eric. “I hate you.” The younger grumbles. “I love you too.” Sunwoo coos. Eric rolls his eyes and changes the topic.

It isn’t long before twelve rolls around and one after another their friends keep arriving at Eric’s place. Felix first of course. Then Yangyang, and Renjun. Jeno and Donghyuck follow not long after and just before Bomin and Hyunjun arrive. Hyunjin and Sanha arrive soon after, followed by Jaemin and Jisung. Seungmin lazily arrives last, having woken up at twelve and rushing right over to Eric’s place. 

And that’s how Eric’s living room quickly became filled with fourteen teenage boys. They spread out across the living room. Three on both couches, Renjun and Jeno curled up on the small armchair, and everyone else sprawled out on the floor. They never really have any plans when they hangout at Eric’s house, things just seem to happen. Like now how there are four conversations going on, one game of Mario Kart and a game of among us all going at once.

“IT’S FELIX!” Bomin shouts as an emergency meeting is called. “I SAW HIM VENT THEN KILL RENJUN!” He continues yelling. “Shut it you cock sucker I’m trying to beat Jaemin over here,” Hyunjun shouts while eagerly trying to pass Jaemin in Mario Kart. “Big talk from a guy that sucked dick in the third-floor bathroom last year,” Sunwoo says, eyes not leaving the tv screen. 

“Okay but it’s not me you have no proof vote Bomin,” Felix says. Bomin turns to Felix with a shocked expression and furrowed brows. “Bomin kinda sus for yelling it out like that,” Donghyuck admits leaning his head onto the couch cushion. “Ten seconds, vote Bomin or you’re the imposter.” Eric sweetly says. 

“I hate you all.” Bomin grumbles as he’s launched into space on false imposter accusations. Less than two minutes later Bomin is yelling again. “I told you dumbasses but no! You fuckers don’t listen.” Bomin huffs as the screen appear showing Felix and Sanha as winning the game as the imposters. “You guys are so stupid.” Sanha deadpans. “I literally killed Hyunjin right in front of Eric and he did nothing.” 

“We aren’t all geniuses Sanha,” Eric says rolling his eyes. “You didn’t even call in the death, that’s literally the bare minimum, how dumb are you?” Sanha asks half-jokingly. “Okay, that’s enough Eric slander,” Sunwoo says as he finishes first in their last game of Mario Kart. “Okay, overprotective boyfriend.” Seungmin snickers. “He’s not my boyfriend.” They reply in unison.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say, gays.”

\---

The leaves change colours and with that comes colder air and Halloween decorations everywhere, literally everywhere. Many houses lining Eric’s street have some sort of decorations up even if most families don’t take their kids trick or treating. Eric enjoys Halloween. Back in LA he went trick or treating with his sister and when he moved back to Korea near the end of middle school he became friends with Sunwoo. Since then, it’s become tradition to watch a scary movie on Halloween at Eric’s place even if Sunwoo is the biggest scaredy-cat ever. (Maybe there’s just something about Eric that makes him feel safe.)

This year is no different. All of their friends have their own plans, like Renjun and Jeno going on a date exploring some old abandoned building or Sanha, Bomin and Hyunjin going to the Halloween fair downtown. So here Sunwoo and Eric are, with the lights off, leaning against the headboard of his bed as they watch the conjuring on Eric’s laptop. Sunwoo shifting ever closer to Eric with each passing minute. 

Eric is honestly rather scared of horror movies but not nearly as much as Sunwoo. He’s brave enough to give comfort to the other. “If you move any closer you’ll be sitting on top of me,” Eric whispers into Sunwoo’s ear. “Just shut up and hug me you dick.” Sunwoo mumbles, wrapping his arms around Eric’s waist and hiding his face in the younger’s chest. “You can’t see the screen like that.” Eric points out. 

“I know, that’s the point.” He mumbles into Eric’s sweatshirt. “You big baby,” Eric says softly under his breath. “Your baby,” Sunwoo mumbles, but not loud enough for Eric to hear him. Sunwoo turns his head a bit so he can see the screen of Eric’s laptop and still be hugging the younger as tight as possible. To his complete and utter dismay, the moment he looks at the screen, a jumpscare appears and Sunwoo lets out a shriek hiding his face back in Eric’s sweater. 

Eric’s hands run softly along Sunwoo’s back in a comforting manner. “You’re fine Sun.” He softly whispers. “Why do we watch scary movies?” Sunwoo groans, and although Eric can’t see his face he just knows that the older is pouting. “You know it was your idea in the first place,” Eric says, reaching over to pause the movie and reminiscing about the first time they spent Halloween together. 

_ “Hey, you,” Sunwoo calls at the end of their school day. Eric has only been at this new school for two months now but there was just something about Sunwoo that made him click so fast. Today is Halloween and back in LA, he’d be going out for candy with his friends. Not here though. “What’s up Sunwoo?” Eric asks as he grabs his backpack off its hook. “Let’s watch a scary movie tonight.”  _

_ Eric raises his eyebrow. “Aren’t you like, scared of everything?” Eric asks, receiving a punch on the shoulder from Sunwoo. “Oh shut up, do you wanna watch one or not?” He sneers. “Yeah, why not, you can come to my house I’m sure my grandparents won’t mind,” Eric replies, showing Sunwoo a gummy smile. “Then let’s go come on!”  _

“No need to remind me.” Sunwoo huffs, looking up at Eric from a rather unflattering angle for the younger. “You asked.” Eric sweetly replies. “You’re annoying,” Sunwoo says, rolling his eyes. “Oh, and you aren’t.” Eric scoffs. Sunwoo doesn’t reply. He merely places his head back on Eric’s chest and snuggles closer.

And they say they aren’t in love.

“Should I press play again? There’s like twenty minutes left.” Eric feels Sunwoo nod against his chest before he reaches over and presses the spacebar on his laptop. The next twenty minutes seem to pass by faster than either male realizes. Sunwoo reaches over and closes Eric’s laptop before gently falling back onto Eric’s chest. “And you say I’m cute and small, just look at you now,” Eric says looking down at Sunwoo.

The older rolls his eyes and looks back up at Eric. “You are cute and small, I’m cute and big there’s a difference,” Sunwoo answers, dropping his head back on the younger’s chest, effectively breaking the eye contact they were holding. “You talk like you’re so much taller than me,” Eric grumbles. Sunwoo laughs at his comment, it is rather funny to him. “Eric I literally tower over you.”

Eric frowns. “No, you don’t.” He protests. This prompts Sunwoo to get up off the bed and pull Eric up with him. Sunwoo pulls him up so fast that there’s practically no space between them. Sunwoo looks down at Eric who seems to be in a bit of shock at the sudden change of position. The lack of space between them is made up for with endless yearning on both ends. Yearning for something they can’t quite seem to grasp but knowing that they want it. Their eye contact is steady as they stand there in the dark room, the only light is that from the streetlamp outside streaming in through the curtains. 

Sunwoo still firmly holding onto Eric's hand as they stand in silence. Maybe, maybe if they realized why they were yearning for something unexplainable one of them would have the courage to close this gap and  _ officially  _ start something that’s been going on for years. Sadly though neither male is  _ that _ bright. So they stand there, in the dark. Sunwoo looking down at Eric with his hand held tight on Halloween. 

\---

The passing of Halloween brings colder weather and snow flurries. Warm hats and mittens, and the occasional scarf if the temperature called for it. Hands held on chilly walks home when the air is cold enough that you can see your breath. Snowball fights with friends and hot chocolate with little marshmallows to warm the soul after the fact. All of that encompasses the months of November and December for Sunwoo and Eric (and their friends of course).

It’s now nearing the end of December, but today is a special day. Today is Eric’s birthday. He wakes up to the sweet sound of his grandmother’s voice telling him that breakfast is reading. He sleepily gets dressed, throwing a sweatshirt on and stumbling into a pair of black jeans. Later today he’s going out with his friends so imagine his surprise when he sees Sunwoo sitting at the table with his grandparents. For a moment he thinks his eyes are deceiving him so he rubs them just to make sure. 

“Happy birthday Eric.” He then hears. It is Sunwoo and there’s definitely no doubt about it. “T-thanks Woo.” He stammers out, going to take his seat in the empty chair beside Sunwoo. “How did you even get here?” Eric asks in a confused daze. “I walked genius.” Sunwoo deadpans. “Oh be nice to him for once, it’s his birthday after all.” Eric’s grandma says.

“Sorry Mrs. Sohn.” Sunwoo sheepishly apologizes. “Uh-huh, just eat you two. Aren’t you all going skating after lunch?” His grandpa asks, receiving a nod from both boys. “Then you should eat up.” Eric’s grandma says. 

When they finish eating it’s nearly eleven. They’re actually meeting their friends for lunch  _ then _ skating but that’s just the fine details, right? They head up to Eric's room and hang around there for a while. Sunwoo comfortably situating himself on Eric’s bed per usual and Eric sitting down as close to him as he can,  _ like usual _ . 

“Here,” Sunwoo says, pulling out a small box from his pocket. Eric tilts his head before carefully grabbing the box from Sunwoo’s grasp. “What is it?” He asks only to earn an eye roll from Sunwoo. “Just open it, Eric,” Sunwoo replies. He watches as Eric fiddles with the box trying to get it open. “Because you’ve been wearing a lot of rings lately,” Sunwoo says as Eric pulls the small silver ring out from the box. “Oh, and your name is engraved on it so if you ever lose it hopefully it will find its way back to you.”

Eric frowns a bit, looking over at Sunwoo. “It’s really pretty Woo.” Eric softly says, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. He leans over and pulls Sunwoo into a hug. “Thank you.” He mumbles into Sunwoo’s shoulder. “Anything for you Ric.” The older softly replies. 

And in case you were wondering, skating after lunch is a very big mess. 

\---

After Eric’s birthday is Christmas which they both spend with their respective families. Small gifts and family dinners. A quiet movie night for Eric and his grandparents and a rather chaotic night for Sunwoo as his parents had invited his cousins over so it was a lot. But definitely a fight night on both ends. 

With the passing of Christmas comes free days to spend relaxing and hanging out with friends before new years. It comes as no surprise to anyone that Sunwoo and Eric spend most of the days leading up to new years together. They truly are inseparable. New years comes and goes in the blink of an eye. Another perfect missed opportunity to confront their feelings while everyone counted and inevitably, all the couples kissed. 

Boy does Eric know how perfect that would’ve been. How perfect it would’ve been to confess after finally coming to the realization of his feelings after Christmas. How perfect it would’ve been to kiss Sunwoo just as the clock struck twelve and the new year began. Oh, how perfect it would’ve been, but instead, all he got was a maybe not-so-platonic hug from the older. 

So maybe that’s why he’s sitting, waiting for third period to start on the first day after break, watching Sunwoo ramble away to Seungmin about something that happened over the break. “Hey, you,” Hyunjin calls. It takes a moment for Eric to snap out of his thoughts and turn to Hyunjin. “Mmhm what?” Eric asks, placing his elbow and the desk and his chin in the palm of his hand. “You look at him differently now.” Hyunjin points out. 

“Like I mean you’ve always looked at him  _ differently _ but it’s like now you know why.” The blonde goes on to explain. “What the fuck do you mean by that?” Eric grumbles, knitting his brows together. “Bro, everyone’s known since the tenth grade that you and Sunwoo like each other. Clearly everyone but yourselves.” Eric’s eyes widen as he kicks Hyunjin under the desk. “That was uncalled for.” Hyunjin winces. “It was  _ very _ called for.” Eric protests. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “I think you should ask him out.” But Eric shakes his head furiously. “No way.” He whisper yells. “What are you two talking about?” Seungmin asks just as he and Sunwoo finish their conversation. “Oh, nothing.” Hyunjin singsongs earning a glare from Eric. “He was just being annoying, nothing new,” Eric says, still glaring at Hyunjin. “Alright class, settle down it’s time to start.” 

\---

January ends with lots of stress. Exams fall at the end of the month and all either male did was study and sleep. Sunwoo even took exam week off from work to study. Four exams down and only four more to do at the end of June, but that’s a problem for later. With the ending of exams comes the three day period of no school before the rollover into the new semester that starts on Friday. 

Since there’s no school, and Sunwoo’s manager knows it, he puts him on shift during the afternoon of all three days. And Eric being the best, best friend (and in love with Sunwoo but that’s beside the point) stays with Sunwoo at work. Leeching off the cafe’s wifi to watch random youtube videos and drink iced coffee. This inevitably causes an endless distraction for Sunwoo even if all the other is doing is sitting at a table looking at his laptop.

Maybe the endless distraction is caused by the fact that he too finally came to terms with how he really feels about Eric. You know, the whole being in love with his best friend thing. So looking longingly across the cafe seems rather appropriate. “You can ogle at your boyfriend later, you have dishes to do,” Chanhee says, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “He’s not my boyfriend.” “But you want him to be.” 

A silence hangs over the pair for a moment as Sunwoo glances over at Eric then back at Chanhee. “Maybe I do.” Sunwoo mumbles. “Okay well, you go figure that out while you do the dishes,” Chanhee says, turning Sunwoo around and pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. Chanhee slowly shakes his head with a soft chuckle as he thinks about how dumb and in love the pair are, it reminds him of before he got together with Changmin.

\---

“You can’t be serious.” Yangyang deadpans. “How could he not like you?” Felix adds with a sort of what the fuck, face. Eric sighs as the three sit in the library during their spare. “He’s literally head over heels for you and here you are thinking he doesn’t feel the same,” Yangyang says, rolling his eyes at the way Eric is acting. 

“How can you guys be so sure?” He says with a frown. Playing with the pencil between his thumb and index finger. “Dude.” Felix begins. “We’ve been friends with you guys since the start of high school. Sometimes I swear we know you two better than you know yourselves.” Yangyang nods along in agreement with Felix’s words. “If you wait too much longer he might slip out of your grasp, we’re only three months away from graduation.” Yangyang points out. 

Yangyang is right. It’s now almost the end of March. They graduate at the end of June. He’s got three months to get his shit together and if he’s smart he’ll do it sooner rather than later. “I’ll figure something out.” Eric finally says. His two friends look at each other and smile. “We’re holding you to that.” They say in unison prompting them to break out laughing only to be yelled at by the librarian for being too loud and almost being kicked out.

\---

With April comes rain and the blooming of flowers. It also brings Sunwoo’s birthday in about twelve days and Eric has decided that he wants to get  _ it  _ over with before then. Which means he’s got less than twelve days to come up with the perfect confession. 

_ Idea number one: _ Confess after walking him home from work

No, that's a terrible idea, scratch that.

~~_ Idea number one: _ Confess after walking him home from work ~~

_ Idea number two:  _ Confess one day after school while hanging out in Eric’s room.

No, we can do better than that.

~~_ Idea number two:  _ Confess one day after school while hanging out in Eric’s room. ~~

_ Idea number three:  _ Confess during lunch in the small secluded garden with no one to disturb them.

The third time’s the charm, right?

Now that Eric’s figured out how, he needs to figure out when. When is this going to happen? Tomorrow? It’s Friday tomorrow, they  _ always _ play basketball on the court outside at lunch (weather permitting of course) on Fridays. Okay, then tomorrow is  ~~ out ~~ . What about Monday? No, everyone’s too tired on Monday, bad idea. Tuesday? Seems doable. No foreseeable obstacles, nothing that could derail his plan. Tuesday. 

That gives him all of four days to get his shit together. He can do it, right?

\--- 

Today is the day. The day Eric is finally going to face his feelings and confess to Sunwoo. Tuesday arrives far faster than Eric would’ve liked, but there’s certainly nothing he can do about that. His walk to school is a little more nerve-wracking, a little more anxious. The still rather chilly air does not help him as much as he thought it would. Usually, the cold calms his nerves, but not today. Nothing could ever prepare him for telling his best friend that he’s in love with him. 

“You look tense,” Hyunjin says, slinging an arm around Eric’s shoulder as they walk into the building together. “And you’re early,” Eric replies. A chuckle leaves Hyunjin’s mouth as they head to the stairs up to their classroom. “My mom drove me today.” Hyunjin beams. “But that’s not the important thing, the important thing is that you’re tense. So, what’s up Ric?” A sigh falls from Eric’s lips. “I’m gonna do  _ it _ , Jin.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “ _ It _ as in what I think you mean?” Hyunjin asks, stopping in front of their classroom door. Eric sneaks a glance inside and sees Sunwoo already at his desk with his head in his arms resting on the desk. Eric’s eyes flicker back to Hyunjin again. “Yeah,  _ that, _ ” Eric replies. “Oh my god, it’s finally happening. Good luck Eric.” Hyunjin pats his back before entering the classroom. 

Eric shakes his head and follows Hyunjin into the room. “My my look who’s on time.” Sanha snickers as he notices Hyunjin and Eric enter the classroom. “I have my moments.” Hyunjin sweetly says, taking his seat beside Sanha. More awkward than ever does Eric sit down beside Sunwoo who doesn’t even acknowledge his presence due to the small nap he’s taking before class. “Apparently he got like two hours of sleep after work trying to finish the essay we have due today,” Sanha explains gesturing over to Sunwoo. 

“Dumbass,” Eric mumbles, looking at his sleeping best friend. “He’s gonna do it today!” Hyunjin excitedly whispers to Sanha. “Oh my god, I didn’t think you had the balls to do that,” Sanha exclaims. Eric lets out a deep sigh and glares at his two friends at the desk in front of him. “Wake up Sun, class is starting,” Eric says, nudging the older and ignoring Sanha’s comment. “Five more minutes.” Sunwoo sleepily mumbles. “You don’t have five minutes,” Eric adds only to receive a grunt from Sunwoo as he pulls himself up off his desk. 

“You suck,” Sunwoo says to Eric. “What did I do?” He asks, a hint of fake hurt in his voice as he points to himself. “You woke me up.”

\---

Lunch comes all too quickly and here Eric is walking to Sunwoo’s locker since the pair don’t share their second-period classes. As much as he hates to admit it, his nerves are starting to get the best of him. He tries desperately to shake them off as Sunwoo comes into view standing at his locker. A few deep breaths later and Eric is standing in front of Sunwoo at his locker. “Hey.” He barely gets out. “Cafeteria?” Sunwoo asks, not paying much mind to Eric’s obviously razzled state. 

“U-uh actually, can I take you somewhere first?” Eric asks, trying so hard to ignore his stumbling over words. “I mean yeah of course. I don’t see why not.” Sunwoo casually replies, starting to take notice of the frantic stumbling of Eric’s words. After a quick deep breath, Eric grabs Sunwoo’s hand and pulls him down the hallway. Turning onto another then another before arriving at the sliding glass door to the garden. 

He reaches out and slides it open, pulling Sunwoo inside with him. “Aren’t the flowers pretty?” Eric says breaking the silence. Sunwoo gives him a quick nod as he looks around at all the flowers beginning to bloom. Eric lets out an awkward chuckle as he lets go of Sunwoo’s hand. “So,” They both begin at the same time. “You first,” Sunwoo says.

There’s a silence as Eric gives himself the courage to speak up. “I’ve been meaning to say this for a while, and I guess I never really knew how to and I just, I wanted it to be special because you mean so much to me and I didn’t want to risk losing you because I don’t know what I’d do without you and I,” He pauses. He subconsciously steps closer to Sunwoo and grabs the older’s hands in his. “I think I love you.” He says, just loud enough for Sunwoo to hear.

Time seems to stop around them. Right now it’s just them, alone, basking in the sunlight and each other’s company as the words set in Sunwoo’s mind. Three minutes pass by in the blink of an eye. Yes, that’s how long it took for those five words to set in in Sunwoo’s head. The moment it fully registers he gently reaches out for the tie of Eric’s uniform. He pulls the shorter close and softly places his lips on Eric’s.

Eric’s lips taste sweet like strawberries. Obviously, from the strawberry tinted lip balm, he goes everywhere with. There’s a warmth that overcomes their bodies. Sunwoo still holds a tight grasp on Eric’s tie as the younger’s hands find their way to Sunwoo’s waist. Eric smiles into the kiss, he tastes the lingering coffee from Sunwoo’s morning coffee. It’s bitter in contrast with the sweet strawberry of Eric’s lip balm. It’s a perfect balance though.

Sunwoo’s grip on Eric’s tie loosens as he pulls away. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Sunwoo whispers, his forehead touching Eric’s. “You should’ve just done it a long time ago,” Eric admits. “I wouldn’t have minded.” He finishes.

The older lets out a soft chuckle, pulling his forehead away from Eric’s. “I love you too by the way.” Sunwoo pauses. “You know if that wasn’t obvious already.” Eric laughs at Sunwoo’s comment and leans forward placing a quick peck on his lips. “We should probably go get lunch before all the good stuff is gone,” Eric says. “Or, alternatively, we could just stay here all of lunch,” Sunwoo suggests with a bit of a smirk.

“Uh-huh and have our idiot friends make sex jokes about us when we get to third period? I’d rather not.” Eric replies, shaking his head. Sunwoo lets out a few laughs and nods. They leave just the garden just as they had found it, pretty and peaceful. It’s not long before they arrive at the cafeteria and find their way to the table filled with their very,  _ very _ , loud friends. 

Hyunjun is the first to notice their intertwined hand and slightly swollen lips. “I can’t believe you guys actually did it.” He said, turning everyone’s attention to the pair that just arrived. “I see things went well,” Hyunjin says, smirking at the two. Felix whistles at them as everyone begins saying congratulations mixed with snarky comments about them being dense as fuck. 

“So what stairwell did you guys make out in?” Jisung asks, leaning onto Felix. “Jokes on you bitch we’re classier than you and Felix making out in stairwells,” Eric replies in a snarky tone. “Uh-huh then where’d it happen?” Felix asks, raising a brow at the pair. “The garden,” Sunwoo says with a smug smile. “We have a garden?” Hyunjun asks all confused. 

“Maybe if you weren’t always sucking dick in the bathroom you’d know about it.” 

“That was one time!” Hyunjun exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest.

The table erupts into a fit of laughter and they return to normal. Just another lunch of their high school career, except this time there’s five couples instead of the usual four. Sunwoo rests his head on Eric’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face as he looks around the table at his friends. Perfect, it’s all so perfect. He likes it this way. 


End file.
